The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. The increased use of communications devices has increased the number of conversations that occurs at work, at home, and in other locations that may have a large amount of background noise.
In most cases, a user expects to be able to effectively communicate with one or more receiving parties regardless of the environment or circumstances under which the call is made or received. As a result, the user or receiving party may be frustrated when their conversation is full of background noise, such as kids, pets, office noise, other conversations, and other forms of background noise. In many cases, the users may be unable to avoid the background noise by changing locations, closing a door or by taking other preventative steps. Despite the issues associated with background noise, the demands of modern life dictate that verbal conversations will continue to be carried on in all types of forums, environments, and settings.